pvz_fanclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Pvz fanclub Wiki
, Screenshot_2014-11-26-10-20-08.png|Wild West! IMG_0171-1-.PNG|Far Future! Screenshot_2014-11-26-09-09-58.png|Big Wave Beach! Screenshot_2014-11-26-09-15-58.png|Pirate Seas! Poll of the Year 1 = Do you want the gemium plants back? Yes No Don't know |-| Poll of the Year 2 = How much do you want the next world in PvZ2? 0% 5% - 10% 20% - 30% 30% - 40% 40% - 50% 60% - 70% 80% - 90% 90 - 100% 110% |-| Poll of the Year 3 = Which plant is better? Pepper-pult Cabbage-pult |-| Poll of the Month 1 = Which is better Tangle Kelp? PvZ version PvZ2 version Both Neither I never liked Tangle Kelp. |-| Poll of the Month 2 = Which in the following candidates would you want to appear in PvZ2? Cattail Zomboni A bird zombie All Neither November 2014 #Most user think Cattail is better! #Most user think Snow Pea is female! Hi ,This is a wiki for Pvz fans to do anything here (except vandalize and spam). Read the Manual of Style and Rules. Don't be shy, if you register ''here'', you are not alone, you can make more friends, more pages and upload more pictures (Mostly for pages). Read this page for more info. The Blues He is a starter. LipLop Island It is the main (a fanon) island where the plants live. Beat Ancient Egypt Level-24 without using any plant food. No vandalism. Vandals will not be tolerated and will be severely punished. No spamming. You will be asked to stop spamming but if you do not comply, you will be dealt with. No harassment. This is a fan club and everyone here is a fan. If you are not a fan, why are you here? No bullying. You will receive final warning when you bully 1 time. If you do it again, you will be blocked. No inappropriate contents. This wiki is intended for children so if anybody say something bad, you will be blocked without a warning and revert edit/delete comment/delete bad thread. Click here to see more of the rules. Register now. Please register here so you can start contribute. No more than 5 news here at the time. All news can be found here *02:26, December 6, 2014 (UTC) - Crayon has been demoted due to messing up with this page. *09:49, December 3, 2014 (UTC) - Currencies have been made! Visit the link to see what is it! *22:28, December 2, 2014 (UTC) - Kingler has become an admin! In other words, congrats Kingler! Congrats Kingler! *03:09, November 30, 2014 (UTC) - Main Page has a major edit! *03:09, November 30, 2014 (UTC) - Plant Rules has been deleted because: Rules transfered. * *Due to January is near, Plants vs. Zombies:The Comics is confirmed to start the season 2 in 10 December 2014. *None for now #Level 1=100 Zombucks taken #Level 2=Demoted from Admin (And it's below if he/she is also a/an) #Level 3=Blocked for 2 Weeks #Level 4=Blocked for 1 Month #Level 5=Disqualified from this club (Worst). #Roleplayable #Currencies #Teams' Base #Bank #PlantMart/ZomMart This is the list of staffs in this wiki. Their wall is also listed in case you need to contact them easier. This is the founder. He is the Club Master in this wiki. He is coloured random. (Wall) These users are the Club Master Jr. in this wiki. They can demote/promote users. They are coloured aqua. (Wall) (Wall) These are Power Admin in this wiki. They can edit more pages than below staffs. They are coloured white. (Wall) (Wall) (Wall) These are Twin Moderator in this wiki. They can kick or ban users on chat. (Wall) These are Rollbacker in this wiki. They can revert edits. (Wall) Screenshot_2014-11-24-13-27-41.png|Pvz 2 gameplay. 1416882290727.jpg|An art created by A registered user. Let's Rock Category:Browse Category:Community